


Darlin' Open Your Eyes

by mcdannospirk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdannospirk/pseuds/mcdannospirk
Summary: Danny enjoys his birthday with his husband and kids. Then gets another birthday present from Steve after the kids are asleep.My first fic ever. Sorry if my summary sucks.





	Darlin' Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first fic I have ever written and posted. Also first time writing smut so bear with me. Polite, constructive comments welcome. I know I need to work on my writing. Thanks and enjoy! -mds

Danny sat with a black blindfold around his eyes. He could hear the whispers. They sounded like they were coming from the next room. He couldn’t quite make out what the words were though. Suddenly, the whispers stopped, as well as his breathing. He held his breath as he strained his ears to pick up any sort of noise. There was some shuffling and a soft thud. He could tell the noise was right in front of him. Then he felt a warmth. It wasn’t an intense feeling; it was just barely there.

All of a sudden, he could feel those hands undoing the blindfold and as soon as it was off, a soft voice whispered in his ear.

“Open your eyes.”

As Danny opened them, the other voices shouted…

“Happy birthday Danno!”

Danny smiled brightly. His cake was set on the table in front of him, candles lit. Grace came to sit next to him while Charlie ran into his father’s arms. Danny picked him up and sat him on his leg. The voice behind him walked around the couch and into his view.

“Well Danno? You gonna make a wish and blow out the candles or are you gonna let the wax melt all over it?” Steve asked, mirroring his lover’s smile.

Danny shook his head and blew out the candles. “I don’t need to make any wishes. I got all I need right here,” he said, gesturing to their little family.

Charlie suddenly got up and ran to the kitchen. He came back struggling to carry Danny’s gift over to him.

“Hey bud let me get that.” Steve said.

“Here you go,” Charlie said as he let Steve take the present from him.

Steve took the present and then held it close to him. “Well you might have everything right here, but the three of us decided to get you something special anyway.” He handed Danny the long, skinny present covered in blue wrapping paper with a white bow in the upper left corner.

“Open it Danno!” Grace told him with a smile.

“Open it Danno!” Charlie parroted.

“Alright! Alright! Danno’s opening it!” Danny exclaimed. He took the bow off and stuck it on Grace’s forehead. She giggled and took it off as Danny tore at the wrapping.

Once he finished unwrapping it, the smile on his face got even wider and brighter. It was a photo frame with pictures of him, Steve, Charlie, and Grace. The one on the left was a picture of Grace and Charlie out on the lanai. The one on the right was of him and Steve the night they got engaged. The one in the middle, the one that had “Ohana” above it in nice lettering, was one of all four them on the wedding day.

“Do you like it?” Grace asked.

“What do you mean ‘do I like it’ of course I like it! I love it! Thank you so much! All of you!” Danny answered. He hugged Charlie and Grace then leaned over the table to give Steve a loving kiss.

“You’re welcome, babe. Happy birthday.” Steve said in a low voice.

Once cake was split and their respective slices devoured, Grace and Charlie were off to bed, leaving Steve and Danny to clean up.

“Thank you for today babe. I loved it.” Danny said, drying the last of the plates.

“You’re welcome Danno.” Steve was next to him, drying his hands with a rag. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Danny’s cheek. He didn’t back away though. He set the rag down on the counter and then slid behind Danny. His knuckles brushed lightly up and down Danny’s arms. Danny had set the plate and rag down, hands now grabbing the edge of the counter. He pushed back against Steve and released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he felt Steve’s growing erection through their clothing.

“Like what you feel Danny?” Steve teased. He gripped Danny’s hips and brushed his cock up against his ass.

“Mmmmm, yeah.” Danny groaned out.

Steve smirked then turned Danny around so as to give him a proper kiss. He could feel how hard the blond was now that they were facing each other.

“Upstairs. Bed.” Steve whispered as they came up for air.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” was all Danny could muster at the moment. He fumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom, Steve right behind him.

Once the door was shut and locked, Steve was all over Danny. He backed Danny up to the bed while hooking his thumbs over the waistband of Danny’s sweatpants and boxers. He pulled them down and off just before they fell onto the bed, Danny on his back and Steve on top. He pulled off Danny’s shirt and threw it over his shoulder.

“God, babe, you are beautiful,” he told Danny as he looked him up and down.

“Not so bad yourself, handsome.” Danny’s hands were stroking up and down Steve’s still clothed muscular thighs.

Steve placed his hands on either side of Danny’s head and leaned down for a kiss. It started off soft and loving then quickly grew into something more intense. He pulled away to start kissing his way down Danny’s chest and abs. Danny was hard as a rock and leaking all over his stomach. Once Steve was passed Danny’s naval, he took the leaking cock into his mouth.

“Shit, Steve!” Danny said breathlessly. His hands made their way into Steve’s hair, not to push, but to encourage him and show that he wanted more.

“Fuck…” Danny jerked his hips a little, pushing even further into Steve’s hot mouth. The SEAL grabbed Danny’s hips and pushed them down. He released Danny’s cock with a pop then placed a kiss on the tip.

“Sshh, babe. Can’t be too loud tonight.” He grabbed the other man’s dick and started stroking him, putting pressure in all the right places and a flick of the wrist towards the top. Danny gasped then let out a quiet moan as Steve sucked him down again.

“Mmmm, you sure are… making it hard to… stay quiet.” He said between breaths.

Steve shut him up by tonging his slit and rolling his balls in one hand. The moans and gasps that he heard coming from his husband spurred him on. His dick was still confined in his pants, hard as all get out, and he was pretty sure his boxers are stained from all the precum leaking from his cock. But tonight is about Danny. He can wait until later.

“Oh… ‘m close… babe.” Danny murmured. He could feel it building, getting closer and closer. He was stroking Steve’s hair with one hand, the other grasping the sheets so tightly he thought they were going to rip.

Steve removed his hand then sucked Danny in all the way to the base. Once he felt the head hit the back of his throat, he swallowed around him three times.

Danny grabbed a pillow to muffle his shout as he came. He spurted down Steve’s throat, who swallowed everything he could, some cum dripping down his chin.

As Danny was coming down from his high, he opened his eyes and what he saw made him wish he could get it up again so soon after emptying his balls. Steve had unzipped his cargo pants, didn’t even bother to unbuckle, and was fisting his cock.

“Come here babe.” Danny said in a low voice, smugness in his tone.

Steve placed his left forearm up by Danny’s head then leaned down to kiss him. Danny placed both of his hands on Steve’s face as he placed gentle pecks on his lips. He moved one hand behind Steve’s neck to pull him close, the other gripped his bicep. Steve nuzzled in between Danny’s neck and shoulder. The blond could tell Steve was close by the way he was breathing.

“God, Steve, look at you. You like sucking my cock don’t you? Let me tell you babe, you look so fucking hot when my dick is in your mouth.” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear.

“Danny… close.” Steve managed to get out. Dirty talk always turned him on even more. He started stroking his dick faster and harder, his eyes closing as the pleasure increased.

“Sshh… we can’t be too loud tonight, remember?” Danny threw Steve’s words back at him. “Open your eyes and look at me Steven.” he ordered. Steve lifted a little and looked Danny in his blue eyes. The sweet pressure was building, then Danny opened his mouth again…“Cum.”

Steve stilled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm hit. Danny looked down between them just in time to see Steve’s cock pulse as he came with a soft grunt.

Once he finished coming all over them, Steve rolled over and collapsed next to Danny, trying to even his breathing out.

“You and your goddamn mouth.”

“You love it.” Danny smirked. He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to clean himself then Steve.

After putting on some pajamas and unlocking the door in case the kids need them, they laid down in bed, facing each other, legs intertwined.

"Thank you Steve. Tonight was amazing.” Danny snuggled closer to his husband.

“Hmmm. Happy birthday Danno.” Steve kissed Danny’s forehead and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
